


The Chat Returns

by Daddy_Clarinetist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Cat Returns - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Villains, transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Clarinetist/pseuds/Daddy_Clarinetist
Summary: The Cat Returns AU that I did for a challenge on Amino.





	The Chat Returns

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir screamed as he ran towards the villain they were fighting. He looked on, eyes wide, as Ladybug got hit by one of the attacks she was trying to dodge. Unfortunately, the hit caused her to disappear. His heart filled with fear as he thought about his partner being gone.

“Hahahahahaha!” The Akumatized victim howled in laughter. “Your precious Ladybug is gone! There will be no end to my power now!”

“No!” Chat Noir cried out, not wanting to believe that she was gone. He had to get her back. There would be no hope for the city if he didn’t get her back. She was the only one who could change the Akuma back into its harmless form.“Where did you send her?!”

“Would you like to find out?”

Before Chat Noir could react, he was hit by the villain as well. For a moment, the colors of the world swirled around him, making him feel nauseous. He could hear the screams of people watching. Hopefully they would know to run away so that they would not get hit too. Then, his vision turned black. As he passed out, he felt the odd sensation of his body leaving that realm of reality.

...

Marinette opened her eyes, but she immediately had to close them again. It was very dark out, but she had been expecting it to be bright. The change in light made her head hurt because she was not ready for the sudden difference.

The last thing she remembered was fighting somebody who had gotten Akumatized. He was somehow sending people to other dimensions, but she had no idea where they were ending up. She and Chat Noir were doing well in their fight. However, she got hit and ended up...here? Was this where everyone who had been attacked been sent?

She was surrounded by a multitude of buildings. They seemed to be the right size to her, but something was a bit...strange. There was something off about the place, but she couldn’t place what it was. Glancing around some more, she finally found a few things that was not right. First of all, there wasn’t a single person anywhere. The streets were empty and the buildings didn’t have any lights in the windows. That meant that the others who were hit by an attack had to have been sent to other dimensions. There would have been more people there if she had followed them. Another thing, a more terrifying thing, that she noticed was that there was a bird sitting on top of a lamp post. It wasn’t a normal bird, however. It was a giant bird! It was just as big as she was, possibly even bigger! As she stared at it, the bird made a loud cawing sound before flying away.

Marinette sighed as she reached up to brush a hand through her hair. The movement felt odd. Touching her hair, she found that nothing felt right at all. She had no thumbs. In fact, it didn’t even feel like she had proper fingers at all! Bringing her hand in front of her face, she yelped.

She was a cat!

“What is going on?” Marinette asked herself, surprised that she was still able to speak, despite being a cat. The next thing she saw was that she wasn’t Ladybug anymore. Her earrings were still attached to her ears, which were now cat ears, but she had somehow transformed back into her “civilian” form. In fact, there was Tikki right there, floating right in front of her.

Marinette examined Tikki, but she found that the Kwami was not hurt at all. She didn’t seem to be too tired or anything.

“Tikki?” Marinette asked. “Are you alright?”

“I am fine!” Tikki reassured her. “How about you?”

“I’m just peachy. I am a cat in a place that is unfamiliar to me!” Marinette sighed, trying not to let her frustration take over her. “I am worried about what is going on at home, though. I hope Chat Noir and everyone are okay.”

“Why don’t you try transforming into Ladybug again? Maybe you can find an easy way back if you are her,” Tikki suggested.

“That’s a great idea! Tikki! Spots on!”

Nothing happened. Both Marinette and Tikki groaned in annoyance. If she couldn’t transform back into Ladybug, how was she ever going to get back home?

“I guess you’re going to have to find some help,” Tikki said. Marinette knew that she was right, but she had no idea how she was going to find that help. First, she would have to see if there was anyone at all hiding out in the buildings. Next, those people would have to not be scared of a cat talking to them. Then, she would have to see if they spoke her language, and if they didn’t, if they could communicate with her at all. Finally, she would have to figure out what to do with whatever information she might be given without making the situation worse.

Speaking of worse things happening, a wormhole suddenly opened up in front of Marinette. It casually spat a person out of it, causing them to fall right on top of Marinette, before promptly closing again.

Marinette and the person now laying perpendicularly on top of her hissed in pain. This was not the type of “landing on another person in a romantic way” that happened in books and movies. No, whoever this person was landed painfully on Marinette. She laid on her stomach as the person’s back pressed against hers.

“I’m so sorry!” The person apologized as they stood up. Marinette accepted the apology as she rolled over. She froze when she saw who it was.

“Adrien?!” Marinette exclaimed. What was he doing there? Did he get caught up in the attack as well? Oh, Marinette wanted to defeat the villain more than ever before now.

“Marinette!” Adrien greeted once he recognized her. “Why are you a cat?”

“I-I don’t know! Why are YOU a cat?”

Adrien glanced down at himself, smiling once he noticed that he was, indeed, a cat. “This is great! I think I rock at being a cat!”

Then, Adrien’s eyes widened. He looked down at himself in shock, surprised to find that he was no longer Chat Noir. He spotted Plagg nearby, sniffing at some flowers in a pot. He was probably hoping that they were edible. Adrien had to distract Marinette so that she wouldn’t notice him. Though, if she did, he could just play it off by saying that Plagg was part of whatever world they were in.

“Hey,” Adrien suddenly realized something, “how are you here? You weren’t hit by the villain, were you?”

“Oh, yeah I was,” Marinette slowly said, trying to find a way to say anything without revealing that she was Ladybug.

“But I witnessed the man get turned,” Adrien stated, “and I never saw him near you.”

Marinette didn’t know what to say. “Well, you see, I…”

Then, Adrien spotted Tikki trying, and failing, to hide behind Marinette’s back. He gasped as everything became clear. “You’re Ladybug!”

“What?!” Marinette faked shock. “Why would you think that? I’m definitely NOT Ladybug!”

“Marinette,” Adrien smiled, “I can see your kwami.”

Marinette glances behind her to find that Tikki was visible. “Tikki!”

“I’m sorry!” Tikki cried. “There was no time to hide!”

“He didn’t notice you until NOW though! There was plenty of time to hide!”

Tikki merely shrugged. The Kwami was nervous because nobody was supposed to know that they existed. She had noticed Plagg nearby, so she figured that Adrien had to be Chat Noir, but it was even dangerous for him to know who Ladybug was!

Speaking of Plagg, he made the next mistake: calling out to Tikki.

“Tikki!” Plagg greeted. He found that the flowers were not edible, much to his disappointment, so he moved on to seeing what was going on around him.

“Shhhhhh!” Tikki didn’t want Marinette to find out who Chat Noir was too, but it was too late.

“Y-You’re Chat N-Noir?!” Marinette stuttered. Adrien nodded, grinning widely. Marinette could not believe her ears. It was insanity! There was no way that Adrien, sweet, sweet Adrien, could be the annoying cat who always tried to flirt with her when she was Ladybug! Alas, it was true, and it kind of made sense to her. It made a lot of sense, actually.

“We can talk more about this later,” Adrien told her, “but for now, we need to find out how to get back and capture the Akuma.”

Marinette knew that he was right, so she agreed. She explained what she knew about where they were so far: they were cats, nobody else was around, and they couldn’t transform into Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Maybe it’ll work for me since I’m a cat now and so is Chat,” Adrien said. “Plagg! Claws out!”

Just like with Marinette, nothing happened.

“Well, that sucks,” Adrien sighed.

“Let’s go check out the buildings around us to see if anyone is home,” Marinette ordered. They split up, going to different houses so that they could hopefully find somebody faster. The more silence they got from each building, the more desperate they became. Finally, they met back up in front of the only place they had not checked.

“Well, this is our last hope,” Adrien said. He reached forward and knocked on the door. They held their breath as they waited. Not a sound could be heard from inside. Just as they were about to give up and come up with a different plan, the door opened.

“Oh? Hello there!” A male voice greeted. Adrien and Marinette came face to face with another cat. He was dressed in fancy clothes and spoke with a powerful voice. “What may I do for you?”

“Uh…” Marinette hesitated.

“We were wondering if you could help us,” Adrien spoke up. “See, we’re not from...wherever this is. We got transported here and somehow got turned into cats.”

“I see,” the other cat rubbed his chin with his index finger. “Come on in! We can talk over some tea.”

The two of them followed this mysterious cat inside. They took a seat on the couch while the fancy cat went into the living room to prepare some tea for them. When he came back, he handed over the tea. Somehow, despite not having opposable thumbs, they were able to hold the cups.

“Who are you?” Marinette asked the cat.

“I am The Baron,” Baron introduced himself.

“My name is Marinette,” Marinette told Baron, “and this is my friend Adrien.”

“It is very nice to meet you both. Now, why don’t you tell me what happened?”

Marinette explained to the best of her abilities what happened, leaving out the bits about Ladybug and Chat Noir. She just told him about being attacked by a villain and being transported there.

“There might be a way for you to get back,” Baron said, “but you will have to travel to the Cat Kingdom in order to do so.”

“Where is this Cat Kingdom?” Adrien asked.

“Toto will be able to take you,” Baron whistled, and the large black bird that they had seen earlier flew right up to the window to their right. “Once you get there, you will need to seek out the tall tower and climb it. It should let you travel back to your world. Just don’t let anyone from the royal palace spot you. They might see you as intruders and capture you. If you get captured, there would most likely be no escape from the Cat Realm for you.”

“Thank you so much!” Marinette said appreciatively.

“It is no problem. Now, drink your tea.”

Marinette and Adrien happily did so, but as soon as the liquid hit their tongues, they spit it out. It was disgusting.

“Was it that bad?” The Baron asked.

“Oh...no, not at all,” Adrien lied.

“There is no need to fib. I don’t make my tea the same every time. Sometimes it’s great and sometimes it’s terrible. You just happened to get a bad brew. I’m terribly sorry for that. Maybe next time.”

Neither Adrien nor Marinette mentioned that there would most likely never be a next time. They handed the Baron back their cups, stood up, and made their way outside. Toto the bird stood there waiting for them. They helped each other climb onto Toto’s back. Once they were settled, they bid Baron a farewell and set off towards the Cat Kingdom.

“This place is huge,” Marinette said in awe as they flew over the Cat Kingdom.

“I know right,” Adrien agreed. Toto flew them towards the tower that would take them out of the Cat Realm. He flew past parts of the Cat Kingdom where they would least likely be noticed. They did not want to be caught, especially when there was an Akuma loose in their world.

“Hey look, we’re almost there!” Marinette pointed towards the tower as they got closer and closer. It was taller than anything else in the Kingdom, and it seemed to reach all the way into the sky. Toto flew them as high as he could, but he got tired quickly. He had to let them off about three fourths of the way to the top. They would have to climb the rest of the way.

“Do these cats know what elevators are?” Adrien was out of breath from climbing so many stairs. They could see the top, but there was still another large flight of stairs to walk up. “Seriously, who thought that all of these stairs was such a good idea?”

“Come on, stop being a scaredy cat,” Marinette replied.

“Did you just make a cat pun?”

Marinette froze. “No?”

“You did! Oh, I’m so proud!”

It was funny how much easier they were getting along. Yes, they were friends before they knew about each other being their superhero partner (heck, Marinette had the biggest crush on Adrien), but now they were able to communicate with each other better. It was like a door had opened in their friendship. They trusted each other more.

As they continued to go up the stairs, they heard a loud noise from the base of the tower. Looking over the edge of the stairwell, they found that a horde of cats were surrounding them. The cat in the middle, who was obviously the king due to the crown that sat on his head, used some type of megaphone to shout up at them.

“GET DOWN FROM THERE!” The king yelled.

“We need to hurry,” Adrien whispered. Cats were running into the doorways at the base of the tower. It would take them a while to reach them, but they had to assume that these cats were trained to climb the tower quickly.

Another problem arose when they heard another large crash. It turned out that the cats had explosives with them. They were trying to get rid of layers of the building by blowing them up. They would be unsuccessful in stopping them, though. Adrien and Marinette had soon won. They reached the top of the tower. They were one step away from standing on the roof.

“Finally!” Adrien shouted.

“How is this supposed to bring us back home?” Marinette questioned.

“I don’t know. Maybe we just need to…” Adrien trailed off as he took the final step to the top of the tower. As he did, he simply disappeared. Marinette panicked immediately. She rushed to go after him. As she stepped onto the roof of the tower, she felt the same sensation that she had felt earlier in the day. She was being transported again.

...

Adrien cheered as he opened his eyes to find that he was back in the same spot that he was when he was hit by the attack. Looking around, he found that Ladybug was where she had been hit as well. Luckily, they had returned to their world as Ladybug and Chat Noir. They didn’t have to worry about the civilians gathered around them to question how Marinette and Adrien suddenly showed up in the middle of town.

“You ready to defeat that Akuma, my lady?” Chat Noir called out.

“You bet I am!” Ladybug grinned. Together, they ran down the street towards where the Akumatized victim had gone. They were both relieved to return back to their human selves.

...

After the battle, Adrien and Marinette settled on a park bench to talk. They both held a drink in their hands, relishing in the delicious tastes that they brought.

“I never want to taste that tea the Baron gave us ever again,” Marinette stated.


End file.
